Vendetta
Parts Unknown | music= "Survival" by Eminem | affiliation=None | alignment=Face | wrestling_style=Technical/Showman/Brawler | debut= | winpct=40 | wins=2 | losses=3 | typen=2 | type1=Schizo | type2=LPW }} "Vendetta" (real name unknown) was a professional wrestler (presumably of English origins) that worked for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). He is a former LPW Hardcore Champion. A individual without a true identity, Vendetta is bent on the complete destruction of society. With the idealism that only through anarchy are true liberties and freedoms restored, he is motivated simply by seeing that all functions of a greed-driven society are reduced to mere rubble while at the same time, avenging wrongs done unto him as well as the weak, the insignificant, and the down trodden. A consummate showman with a bit of a flair for the dramatic and exotic, as well as a master of subterfuge, espionage, and trickery, Vendetta enters LPW to help it escape the hedonistic behavior that controls it. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Remember Remember - Capture standing arm triangle choke quickly transitioned into a leaping sitout slam, bringing the opponent down on the base of their skull to render them unconscious. ** Anarchist's Cookbook - The maneuver begins with a Double underhook spiked brainbuster. Once executed, it is transitioned to an Inverted bridging grounded double chickenwing or simply just the Inverted bridging double chickenwing should the opponent already be grounded. * Moveset **'Revenge's Requiem' – Wrist-lock transitioned into a short-arm lariat takedown. Used as a setup for the 'Remember Remember' or 'Anarchist's Cookbook'. **'The Butterfly Effect' - Repeated body blows to the solar plexus and abdomen. The combo is then proceeded by a spinning backfist and completed by a flapjack into a European uppercut. Generally used to stun rather than incapacitate. Used as a setup for either ‘Remember Remember’ or ‘Anarchist's Cookbook’ or 'Revenge's Requiem'. **Repeated stiff elbow strikes to the side of the opponent's head while holding the opponent in a grounded crucifix. **Vendetta gets a running start before delivering a running single leg high knee the opponent’s head directly into the ringpost. **Repeated stiff kicks to a kneeling opponent's chest followed by a roundhouse to the opponent's head. Generally used to stun rather than incapacitate. Used as a setup for either 'Remember Remember' or 'Anarchist's Cookbook' or 'Revenge's Requiem'. **Multiple suplex variations (specifically attacking the head and neck) ***Half nelson choke release suplex ***Release german suplex (also used as a reversal) ***Snap overhead belly to belly suplex (used against an on-coming opponent) **'BRUTALLY STIFF' clinched muay thai kneestrikes to the abdomen, chest, and head **'BRUTALLY STIFF' flying knee **Flying kneebar/armbar/triangle choke (varied upon situation; used as a counter) **Rear naked choke **Rolling cross armbar **Hip drag **Arm drag *'Entrance' ** We are Vendetta. We are Legion. We do not forgive. We do not forget. We are everywhere. We are everyone. Expect us. These words echo throughout the arena as the lights go to a dim. As the beginning snares and bass of "Survival" kick in, a shrouded with a barbed wire baseball bat sheathed upon his back enters from the stage curtain to pause and look up at the cheering crowd, tilting the brim of his hat to gaze out into the distance before settling his eyes on the ring. Pausing momentarily, the figure leaps into the air, the resulting landing (with the figure's knees bent, arms horizontally extended, and fists clenched as he howls into the ether) in sequence with a orange pyrotechnics display that ignites before his person in the form of lightning. The figure vanishes in the midst of an orange inferno, leaving the opponent to wildly look around for the now absent Vendetta. As the flames become extinguished, the arena goes dark and silent. Upon the lighting and music returning simultaneously, Vendetta now sits perched on the top turnbuckle behind the opponent, removing his cape and brimmed hat ominously with gloved hands (the four ounce grappling variety). Vendetta scans the crowd (or the ring if the opponent has entered before him) and leaps down, seating himself in the corner of the ring, rolling and stretching his wrists in anticipation of the bout. *'Will' **Maintain the balance or ‘status quo’ of the wrestling industry; fight for the rights of the common wrestler/man/woman. **Protect helpless individuals at great personal expense. **Attempt to goad his opponents into an emotional reaction through taunting and trash talk before, during, and after a match. **Employ Judo, Muay Thai, and Grecco-Roman Wrestling into his matches at a lightning, break-neck pace (hence the nickname "The Black Ghost"). **Weaken joints of the body using stiff and QUICK spinning heel kicks, roundhouse kicks, straight kicks , down roundhouse kicks, jump kicks, crosses, hooks, spinning backfists, uppercut, straight knee strikes, and straight foot-thrusts. **Use his barbed wire bat as a last resort; similar to Triple H pulling out his hammer for a face pop. **Counter using muay thai techniques (clinching, foot-trusts, knee strikes, ect). **Utilize ground and pound techniques to subdue opponents (mount, half-guard, guard, side-control and especially the hammerfist and elbows). **Disqualify himself for being too enthusiastic in the mutilation of a particularly hated rival. **Be overly analytical and go on long-winded rants. **Appear, at times, completely paranoid and borderline psychotic. **Utilize subterfuge, trickery, sleight of hand, and other deviations to get into the head of his opponent(s). **Claim that anarchy is what is best for LPW. *'Won't' **Betray his friends. Despite often being betrayed. **Strike a woman, a child, or an infirm. **Compromise his beliefs for the sake of ‘peace’. **Forget the loved ones that have passed on. **Accept monetary compensation for his "employment" in Lords of Pain Wrestling. Instead, it is deferred to various charities across the globe. Rather than leave a paper trail as to what his true identity is or even actively seek accolades and personal accomplishment, Vendetta seeks only to fulfill his goals in the federation. * Nicknames ** The Black Ghost * Theme music ** "Survival" by Eminem ** "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Hardcore Championship External links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni